


i fold in half so easily

by quick_ly



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: (bea/ben is totally in this but i don't want people thinking that it's about them, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Nostalgia, Teenagers, and like bea and ben are totally making out in it but that's just a given so...), it's not, this is mostly about meg and also bea and a little bit of hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quick_ly/pseuds/quick_ly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The tears start to overcome everything. Bea kneels down to wrap her arms around her.” Meg, and her relationship with Bea, through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i fold in half so easily

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of tiny Meg fic that I wrote in two days, because people were mentioning on tumblr that there isn’t enough fic about the girls, and I thought, “I do should that. I’ve wanted to for a super long time, so…” I’ve seriously been trying to write Meg fic for months now ([diaphenia](http://diaphenia.tumblr.com/) I hope you’re happy you’ve been giving me Meg feelings since like July), but nothing much ever came, except for like the first paragraph. And then, bam, this just sort of happened. Not sure how I feel about it – there are parts I like, but her voice was kind of hard to get down, and I probably need more practice. And also this completely turned into a fic about the friendship between Meg and Bea within like five seconds, so just know that going in.
> 
> Title taken from Rilo Kiley’s song “Pictures of Success”. Feedback would be super appreciated, because again, I’m really unsure about how this turned out (it was written real quickly). I love parts of it, but I don’t know if it feel cohesive, and if it all makes sense.

She cries on the bathroom floor the night of Hero’s birthday. The party is over, and everyone else is either gone or tending to the fucked up situation they’re suddenly in, but Meg hides herself away in the bathroom and bawls on the floor, for Hero and Robbie and all of it. (And this is the only time she will cry over him, Meg tells herself; Robbie doesn’t deserve her tears, and he’s is never to get them again, and this is just a momentary lapse in her new reserve to detest him. After tonight, she won’t cry for him again.)

She doesn’t want to believe it, that he would do something like this – that he would put her through this. She can believe it, because it makes a weird amount of sense and it also tastes just like him, the feel of it all. But she doesn’t want to.

“It was me,” Meg tells Bea later on, when she has joined her in the bathroom, standing in the doorway. “The sleepover, and Robbie came over and we… he said I was his hero. _God_. He said it over and over, and they were watching, and I didn’t…”

The tears start to overcome everything. Bea kneels down to wrap her arms around her.

 

 

 

Meg and Beatrice meet when they’re ten years old during one of Bea’s yearly Auckland visits, sometime in the summer. She’s known Hero for a bit at this point, mostly just from school, but her and Bea meet around this time, and it’s a weird sort of instant friendship, the kind that you can pick up when you’re so young and nervous and your parents and her aunts have all brought you to the same pot-lock, and there aren’t any other kids around.

Bea is nerdy and kind of awkward, and wears her _Harry Potter_ shirt with a sort of pride that is both charming and a little eye-roll worthy, but her and Meg get on within a second, the two picking flowers and talking while Hero listens besides Bea’s shoulder. They talk about school and movies and boys (mostly Meg, who at the time had just had her first crush on a boy the year above them, and is naturally completely obsessed), and crack jokes and giggle and try to make a flower-crown for Hero, and it feels like they’ve been friends for ages. When Bea has to go home at the end of the summer, they smile and hug and cry a little bit, and Meg lifts Hero up on her shoulders as Bea’s family drives to the airport.

They talk on the phone all year; Meg goes on about boys and Bea says they’re gross, and then it’s late at night and their parents are telling them it’s time to go to bed. By next summer, her and Hero have become a lot closer, and they’ve also started hanging out with that Ursula girl, who Meg thinks is the sweetest and Bea seems to adore the moment they meet.

Meg considers them all to be her best friends, though her and Beatrice have a sort of special relationship. They’re not as close as her and Hero, obviously, and they don’t spend as much time together as Meg and Ursula do, but the two have a weird sort of particular relationship. They’re sarcastic together, and they make jokes that Hero and Ursula sometimes find rude, and one time they snuck an R-rated movie from her parent’s collection and just giggled the entire time.

Meg is always sad to see Bea go back at the end of the summer. She loves Ursula and Hero so much its crazy, but she also misses Bea with a force. Who else will get her pre-teen dirty jokes?

 

 

 

“Meg!”

He shouts it at her the first day they’re back at school after it all, the hallways filled with sneaky looks and people gossiping under their breaths. Hero is home sick, which seems fair, and the rest of them have just been trying to get through the day in one piece (lunch was an awkward affair, and ended up just being Meg eating in the library alone, because she just really isn’t in the mood to deal with anyone today). She avoids Robbie for basically the entire day, right up until the break before their last class, and as soon as he spots her, he makes a mad dash.

“Meg! Meg please, let’s just talk,” he says, chasing her down the hall. She makes a move for a secluded clearing, and he follows her without stopping

“Meg -- come on, Meg, can you just listen to me?”

“No!” she says with a force, desperately trying to hold in all her raw anger, because enough drama is going around and she really doesn’t think her physically beating Robbie to death on their school grounds will help matters.

But she’s still fucking angry.

“How dare you. How dare you do that to Hero. She’s never done anything to you at all. And me. The fact that you knew they were watching, and you just…” Meg takes a breath, looking down to try and hide the tears she can feel coming. The tears she’s specifically decided are not allowed.

“If you’d just listen, Meg--”

“No. I’m done.” She pauses, the anger flowing, and he gives her a look of hurt that makes Meg want to vomit. (Because she did love him. She still loves him, technically. Pretty soon she won’t, and pretty soon he won’t mean anything at all, but right now he still does just a little bit.) “We’re done.”

She leaves him standing alone in the clearing, his final look being one of anger and hurt and all the other stuff that Meg doesn’t want to think about. If he makes a move to go after her, she doesn’t notice.

 

 

 

Meg gets her first boyfriend at thirteen, the first girl in their grade to actually have anything pertaining to a long-ish relationship (two weeks is a long time when you’ve only been a teenager for a couple months). Tony (not surf-life-saving Tony, other Tony) is sweet and charming and good looking, and their relationship is exactly what one would expect; short and sweet. Still, it makes her feel completely giddy for the time that it exists.

She calls Bea up squealing the night he asks her to be his girlfriend, and she responds with the proper amount of enthusiasm, an _oh my god Meg_ , and a stupid dorky lecture about the chances of them staying together (but it’s not like it will be when they’re older when she rants about love in anger – this is joking, this is poking fun, this is without any malice at all).

“Is he cute?”

“Of course he is. I wouldn’t like him if I didn’t find him cute at all.”

“How very deep of you.”

“Shut up,” Meg says, but she’s smiling like a big dork. Bea giggles on the other line.

“Did he kiss you?”

“Twice.”

She laughs like crazy. “Oh my _god_ Meg!”

“What? He’s my boyfriend now, and even if he wasn’t, I can do whatever I want.”

“Yeah but just… you’ve kissed someone.” Bea pauses on the other line, and Meg practically can feel her smiling. “What was it like?”

Meg thinks for just a second. “Amazing.”

They stay up all night giggling and talking. It’s actually one of her favorite memories.

 

 

 

She spends a lot of time by herself after the party. Hero is always at her house, and always wants to be alone or with Bea, who when she isn’t with Hero seems to be with Ben. Ursula and her usually eat lunch together, but it’s just… really fucking awkward. It’s all so completely awkward. Ursula has been spending most of her time with Balthy, anyways (they’ve always been closes with each other, anyways, and after all, Balth has got to be having a weird time with the guy he’s had a crush on since year 9 being such an asshole).

Meg wants to give everyone their space. She feels like this is kind of her fault (even if it really isn’t, it still feel like it is), and she thinks that letting everyone do their own thing for the time being is good. They’re all dealing with it differently, all trying to get a handle on what it is has happened. She can accept that. She can deal with that.

But she still misses them like crazy. Meg likes her friends so much, she likes to be with people. She loved Robbie so much, and suddenly he isn’t there. Suddenly none of them are. They haven’t abandoned her or anything – they still talk in school sometimes and sit together in class. They’re just handing what’s happened in their own different ways. And yes, Meg can and does respect that, but she still can’t help missing them all so much. She hates feeling lonely.

(And she thinks about her late-night calls with Bea a lot. She thinks about being younger and sweeter, before either of them had had their hearts broken – before Bea became bitter at the thought love, and Meg decided to throw herself into it completely. She misses a lot of things, obviously, but those people who they were are somehow right at the top. Those memories hit her like a ton of bricks.

It isn’t until now that Meg realizes she’d missed those two little girls for some time.)

 

 

 

Bea calls love disgusting for the first time after the summer that her and Benedick flirt the entire time, and then he apparently doesn’t like her (or something). It’s the most obvious, ridiculously thing that she’s ever done, and the fact that Bea can’t see it makes Meg want to laugh.

She doesn’t, though. She lets Bea have this, because liking someone can be weird and hard, and Bea’s never put herself out there and this didn’t exactly pan out. She doesn’t think there’s any need to be so upset – mostly because Benedick clearly likes her as well, and is just too much of an idiot to notice – but she lets Bea have this anger. She lets Bea take it out on her, even if she doesn’t mean to.

(And she remembers the nights that summer where they would stay up late talking on the phone, Bea going on and on about Ben and how they had so much in common and every little thing he did that made her smile and what-not, and her heart breaks a little for her. She thinks they’ll probably work it out, and that they’d be cute and that Bea is maybe a little angrier then she ought to be, but her heart still breaks.

Bea is one of her best friends. Seeing her this upset is excruciating.)

 

 

 

She overhears Pedro and Claudio complaining one day, turning the wrong corner at school and hearing their voices before they see her face, and she’s going to just turn right back around, because listening to them talk about how they think Hero is the worst person in the world is really not how she’d liked to spend the next five minutes of her life (and also she’s pretty sure she’ll end up yelling at them if she does, and that’s something that none of them are doing; they’re not engaging, not fighting right to their faces – Meg knows that certain things are in the works, and reeling the boys up isn’t going to help anything).

But she doesn’t hear them bring Hero up. She hears Bea’s name, and then Ben, and she’s intrigued.

“He’s only siding with her causing he’s dating Bea.”

“They’re not…” she hears Pedro start, and there’s a kind of hitch in his voice. He seems angrier than Claudio. “Do we actually know that they’re dating? Like, officially, or whatever.”

“They’re practically attached at the hip in the halls,” Claudio says, clearly oblivious to Pedro’s whole vibe. “Maybe they’re not technically dating, but they’re doing something.”

“Yeah.”

A beat passes, and Meg starts to make a move to leave, because she doesn’t need to listen to them try to figure out whether or not Bea and Ben are together (she’s still speaking to them, and even Meg isn’t completely sure), but then–

“What a fucking loser,” she hears Pedro say, and there’s still something nagging in his voice (like he’s forcing himself to say it – like it’s something he has to think about), but he’s saying it all the same. “As soon as she bats her eyelashes, he just abandons his real friends. It’s pathetic, really.”

“She probably waited until now to do it now on purpose. She’s just using him to get what she wants.” Claudio is more sincere about it, a sort of malice in his voice that she never really noticed before the party. He seems a little unsure, but not as much as Pedro. They’re both clearly weird about the whole thing. “What a bitch.”

Pedro doesn’t respond to this, but she can practically see his face, because him and Bea have been friends for years and Meg knows that his skin has got to be crawling. Her skin is crawling, and she only has to think about it for a second before she’s turning the corner and walking up to them, her blood boiling. She’s not supposed to yell and fight or whatever, but Meg can’t stop herself. They make it too easy.

“You guys are goddamn assholes,” she says fiercely, and they both looking surprised for a second too long, before giving her looks of annoyance that are clearly masking fear. It gives her a satisfaction. “You’re both sad and depressing losers, and you think that everyone is siding with you, when really they all just think you’re pathetic.”

She almost feels like she’s beating a dead horse, because Meg is well aware that none of what she is saying is going to faze them. They’re in their weird asshole state, and it’s going to take more than her yelling to snap them out of it (or at all… make them see the truth, because a part of her knows that if they can so easily fall into it, sort of being just jerks in general isn’t far off). Still, she can’t really stop herself. She needs to get it out.

“And it’s funny of you to say that Ben is apparently _whipped_ , because really he’s just being a decent person. Not that you guys would be able to tell.”

The bell rings then, and all three of them jerk a little, because the moment is weird and tense and not finished yet, but Meg just groans a little and starts to make a move to walk away, before turning around and looking at them one last time.

“You know, Pedro,” she says, because this is mostly about him, anyways. Claudio may be the bigger the culprit, but her and Pedro and all of them have been friends for years, and him acting this way fucking stings. “When all this happened, I honestly thought that you’d be the one to side with Hero, and Ben with Claudio. I thought, _Ben will side with Claudio because they’re such good friends and bros or whatever, but Pedro? Pedro is an all-round-great-guy. He’ll know to side with the right people._ I gave you the benefit of the doubt, when I should have given it to Ben.” Her voices hitches a little bit, and they’re all looking at each other intensely, but especially her and Pedro. They’ve known each other since they were five, goddammit. They’ve studied and gone to dances and hung out together for years. “That was my mistake. I won’t be doing it again.”

She turns to walk away before either of them have a chance to react. She doesn’t look back.

(And if Pedro gives her a slightly pained look the next time they make eye contact, she doesn’t notice. Or at least, she chooses to ignore it.)

 

 

 

Robbie starts going after her at the end of Year 10, when he’s just broken up with Kat and is supposedly on the rebound (at least, that’s what everyone else says, as they give her sympatric expressions, because apparently being interested in Robbie ignites pity), and at the beginning she just thinks it’s sweet, but that’s it. He’s always been hot, and they’ve been flirting between other relationships for ages, but he’s also a bit of a scumbag, she can tell, and it’s all very light. He asks her out to the movies one Friday night, and she says yes mostly just for something to do, but she doesn’t see a lot in it.

It’s not until they’re out of the movie, grabbing some ice cream and talking about how dumb it was that it hits her. The way he moves and talks, and cracks all these stupid jokes. How he looks, and smiles at her, and says sort of stupid things but in an endearing way. In a way that’s maybe a little mean, but not towards her.

He drops her off and gives her a sweet kiss, and Meg lays in bed all night thinking about it. Not the kiss, or the night or whatever, but him. Just him. Over and over.

Meg doesn’t specifically know she’s falling in love, but it definitely doesn’t surprise her.

(She doesn’t call Bea up the night her kisses her for the first time, or when they start going out or when she has sex with him for the first time. She mentions him in passing once, but that’s it. Bea’s gotten to the point where every time romance comes up, she starts to gag, and Meg doesn’t need that right now. Meg doesn’t need that when she’s starting to fall in love.)

 

 

 

They invite her over for the night when they film the video about Hero’s supposed illness, Ben, Ursula, and Bea huddled up in the corner trying to find the most emotional lighting, while Meg and Hero stand on the other side of her room, making polite conversation. (She wishes that Balthazar was here, that he wasn’t busy at his house writing a song for the affair, because it’s nice having them all together again. She missed it, and she still misses him.)

Hero is… a little bitter, a little said, but clearly happy to see her. Neither Meg or Hero are really completely on board with the master plan they’ve got in the works (nor is Ursula, for that matter, but she says if they’re going to make a video trying to trick and mess with people, they at least should do it right), but it’s something to do. The people at school know that Hero didn’t do anything at this point, but it seems like a sort of way to fight back. To address how fucked up it all was.

“Do you think you could forgive him for it all?” she asks Hero at one point, when there’s a lull in the conversation, because she… Meg is curious. She knows what it’s like to be in love, to be so completely infatuated with someone that you want to forgive them for their shit. And she feel like Hero must feel that, a little. “I mean, if he apologizes.”

She looks down, bites her lips, and shrugs. “Could you?” It’s quiet, and not snippy or mean, but there is definitely a bitterness there that Hero used to not have, and Meg feels a tinge of sadness for the effect this all has had on her – how Hero is still herself, still sweet and giving and practically perfect, but how now she’ll probably always be a little cynical, a little sarcastic about love. Because you can’t have shit like that happen to you, and have it have no impact at all.

“I want to be able to,” she says, not looking Meg in the eyes, “I want this to be something that doesn’t affect us forever, but… I don’t know. I don’t think it can be exactly the same.”

Meg nods her head. She’s proud of her, as weird as it might sound. There are times when Hero is so much more mature than any of them, and Meg loves her for it.

“There’s no way I’d ever date him again, though.” This is said with a little more force, a little more meaning. This is something she’s thought about and completely knows the answer to.

 

 

 

Later on, they’re sitting in Bea’s room getting ready to post the video. Hero has gone to bed, and both Ben and Ursula have gone home because they’ve both actually got homework they should be doing, but Meg is free and bored and has missed her, so it’s just the two of them, sitting on Bea’s bed.

Bea has the mouse hovering above the upload button. They haven’t been talking much, but it really isn’t that weird. They just don’t have a lot to say. It’s not like they’ve ever been people who felt like they had to fill up the air between them.

She posts the video and closes her laptop, tossing it off to the side and running a hand through her hair. They both sigh.

“God, it’s all so fucked,” Bea says then, breaking the silence. “Everything lately has just been… so terrible.”

“It’s gonna get better. You know it is.”

Bea nods her head, though she doesn’t seem convinced. “I miss you.”

She doesn’t look at Meg when she says it, but it feels like so fucking much. They never talk about feelings or sadness or whatever – not since they were younger and less vulnerable. They gloss over it and make snippy comments, and that’s been fine for the last couple years; they’ve been able to work with that. It’s just that suddenly it doesn’t really feel okay.

“I sort of feel like it’s partly my fault,” Meg says, and it’s the first time she’s voiced this. It’s the first time she’s actually admitted to it. “I know it’s not, but it still feels… I was a part of it. I didn’t know about it, but like, I was, technically.”

Bea gives her this look of sympathy, but she doesn’t try to argue, and Meg really fucking appreciates it. Because she wants to be able to feel things that aren’t always right and don’t completely make sense. She wants to voice the weird shit that sometimes goes on in her head, and have it be viewed like it’s actually valid. She doesn’t want to have to justify why she feels the way she does.

“You still love him?”

Meg looks up at the ceiling. “I’m getting over it. I’ll be over it soon. It’s just… he was my first love and all. I did actually, really love him.” She starts to play with her fingers, staring down at them now. She hasn’t actually talked about any of this. She hadn’t realized how much she wanted to. “I’m working on it.”

Bea nods her head, biting her lip, and she looks down for a second like she wants to say something. Like she’s been thinking about it. “Listen. I’m… I’m sorry for that stuff I said. About you and Robbie and… all of it.”

It’s weird, because Meg has been waiting for an apology for years. She been rolling her eyes and making sarcastic comments back and patiently waiting for Bea to realize how fucking wrong she has been. But like, she didn’t really see it coming now. It’s like, she never completely realized how much it bugged her until now. She suddenly appreciated it so much more than she expected.

“I was angry and… jealous, I think. Like, not of what you and Robbie had, exactly, but just like, that fact that it came easy for you,” she says. “The fact that you got the guy, or whatever. Because I only ever liked one person that much, and he… I thought that he didn’t…”

“You know that he liked you, right? He just didn’t know it.”

Bea shrugs her shoulders, nodding a little bit.

“You love him, don’t you?” Meg asks, and she doesn’t really need to. It’s so goddamn obvious.

She signs, resting her head on Meg’s shoulder. It feels like they’re fourteen again. That connection – that weird closeness that they used to have. It all comes right back.

“I like him so much that it’s scary.” She says it defeated, but in this way where she’s bitter, but also doesn’t care. “Like, I get giddy when he’s in the room. I’m so excited whenever he kisses me – whenever he fucking looks at me. I’m liking a walking Valentine’s Day card.”

Meg laughs, because she knows this feeling. She remembers what it’s like, and a part of her misses it, but just the fact that Bea is experiencing it – that they both are, the dorks they are – it makes her so happy. She loves them so fucking much sometimes.

“You’re kind of pathetic,” she tells Bea, laughing, and Bea barriers her head in Meg’s lap, groaning a little.

“God, love is the worrrsssttt!”

Meg still smiles though, stroking Bea’s hair, and god, they are so completely pre-teens again chatting on the phone about boys. It’s so scary.

“Yeah, but it’s also the best.”

 

 

 

They have the gathering thing, and everyone comes, and Claudio gives his big speech. Hero reveals herself, and Claudio goes to hug her, and she hugs him back, but Meg can tell how much she doesn’t want to. Meg can tell that it hurts – that she has all these emotions going through her, that she’s angry but also still cares a little about him ( _love_ seems too strong for them – she thinks it’s possible they thought they were in love, but Meg isn’t sure if it was the real thing exactly); that she wants him to fuck off, but also the last weeks have been so hard, and they’ve been through so much, and there was a brief period where he was important to her. And he isn’t anymore, or soon he won’t be, but that period still existed. The feeling of that period is still raw.

A part of her still wants to push him away from her, though. A part of her wants to go and fight for Hero, even if Meg knows that she is perfectly capable of defending herself. A part of her wants to punch Claudio in the gut.

(She looks over to see Ben reaching out to hold Bea’s hand, as if to calm her down, and Meg instantly knows that Bea is thinking the exact things she is.)

 

 

 

The rest of the year is them coming back together, finding out how they work as a group now that all the shit has happened and is over. Hero and Claudio don’t get back together, and Meg can tell Hero does forgive him, but not quite as much as everyone thinks (there’s a sort of bitterness, a cynic; she’s very much forgiving out of choice, not reflex). Benedick and Beatrice are completely in stupid love, the kind where they always want to be holding hands or touching each other or just being in the same room (and like, Meg recognizes it, she’s felt it, but they also seem special; there is something about them that feels like forever). Ursula is happy, getting ready to go off to uni to do something with film, excited and scared and all those things that people feel with they’re about to leave the nest. Pedro and Balthazar are… she’s not entirely sure. Something is happening, she can tell, but whatever that thing might be she doesn’t completely know. But they seem happy. They smile at each other a lot.

Meg is still single, and she actually really likes it right now. She likes going to parties and flirting with different guys. She likes meeting new people and dancing and getting to just do whatever. She’s not like Bea used to be – she hasn’t sworn off dating, hasn’t decided specifically that she will in no way get into a relationship. If someone comes along that she really likes, she’ll go for it. But she’s happy with how things are now. She’s not looking to change things up just yet.

Pedro holds a party at his house the night after graduation, something that she thinks was partly his idea but also much expanded upon by others (he’s less extroverted these days – he doesn’t want to put himself in the spotlight quite so much). They all go, and dance and drink and have a grand ol’time, and it almost feels like they’re moving on. Like the things that happened won’t haunt them forever.

(And maybe they will, in a way, but not completely; it’ll be harder for Hero, who she thinks will always be bitter about it, but it’s something they can work on. They can still have relationships and be happy and not all hate each other for the rest of forever.)

She finds herself laying outside on the grass later into the night, watching the stars and taking sips of a bottle of gin. Bea comes out to join her.

“I was wondering where you were,” she says, sitting down on the grass and taking a sip when Meg offers.

“It’s a little stuffy in there right now. It’ll calm down in a little, and I’ll go back in.” She sits up, running a hand through her hair. “Where’s Ben?”

“Taking bro-shots with the guys. I figured I’d let them do their thing.”

“Probably a smart move. Let him get drunk, drink some gin, then meet in the middle.”

Bea laughs at this, taking another sip and passing it back over, and in a second they’re both laying down again, gazing at the stars, Bea’s head resting on Meg’s shoulder.

(They’re ten, sitting on the grass picking at flowers.)

“I’m gonna miss you when you’re at school,” Bea says a moment later, not looking away from the sky.

“I’m going to miss you too, but we’ll be okay. You have Ben and Hero and all of them to take care of you, not that you need it,” she says with a laugh. “And I… I’m excited for a change. I’m excited to see what else there is.”

“You’ll be incredible no matter what you do, I know. And yeah, I have all of them, and I love them all so much, but also… I won’t have you. I’ll miss you. It’s going to be like when we were kids.”

Meg smiles. She knows exactly what Bea is talking about, knows the feeling like the back of her hand. They love everyone else to death. Really, right now, Bea probably loves Ben most of all (it’s a different kind of love, but it’s also the strongest at the moment, and Meg thinks that’s right – when you’re in love, it’s okay to sometimes adore that person so much). But they still miss each other so much. It still isn’t quite the same. She still remembers waving goodbye as Bea’s parents drove her away, Hero up on her shoulders.

“God, you’re so clingy,” she says squeezing Bea’s hand.

“Well, you’re a bitch.”

“So are you.”

They’re smiling like idiots. They’re squeezing each other’s hands and looking up at the stars and sharing a bottle of gin, and in a bit Bea will go and probably make crazy love to the guy she’s completely infatuated with, and Meg will find a nice guy to flirt and maybe kiss. But right now it’s just the two of them. This moment, right here, belongs to them.

“Well, then I guess it’s a good thing that we’ve got each other,” Bea says. “Since we’re both bitches and all.”

Meg laughs. This moment, right here, is kind of perfect.

“I wouldn’t want to be a bitch with anyone else.”  


 

 

_fin._


End file.
